The Will of the Strong
by anonymous1222
Summary: New, exciting and dangerous adventures await the Straw Hat Pirates and it's going to take everything they've got to overcome the challenges ahead of them. This is NOT a one arc story, expect many updates and storylines. Maybe some pairings maybe
1. Chapter 1: Strange Encounter

A/N:

Hey, this is my new One Piece FF. My old story Release is on hiatus at the moment, but I plan to pick it up in the future.

Anyway, please Review. I hope you enjoy.

P.S this is not focused on any one character. It also takes place a bit in the future (let's say a bit after the crew gets reunited after the who Kuma incident).

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no------BAZOOKA!"

"No, wait!" the commander managed to yell before Luffy's attack hit him, sending him flying back to his beaten ship.

"Yosh," the captain shouted with a huge smile as his arms sprang back into place.

"Oi," Nami exclaimed, "what is it with all these marines? This is the third time this week that we've been attacked."

"So what?" Zoro said with a yawn as he sat down against the railing, "They haven't shown us any difficulty yet. There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Nami yelled as she hit the swordsman on the back of the head, "This is definitely something to worry about."

"Relax, Nami," Robin said, "we're fine, aren't we?"

"Robin, don't tell me you don't see anything strange about this. The marines are probably hunting us down? And you know how persistent they are."  
"I don't doubt it," Robin said, smiling, "but if we can't beat some pesky marines, how are we ever going to conquer the Grand Line."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Nami," Luffy said as he walked up to the girl, "after all we've been through what could the marines possibly do to us?" he jumped up to the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny.

"Luffy, I know we can handle marines, but the fact that they're likely singling us out and hunting us means that they are eventually going to send more powerful forces."  
"Don't worry, Nami," Sanji said suggestively as he lit a cigarette, "I'll always protect you." a series of hearts formed from the smoke of his cigarette.

"That only worries me," she said bluntly and the smoky hearts faded into the air. "Uhh," she said under her breath as she opened the door to the women's quarters, "am I the only one on this ship with any sense of rationality?" she slammed the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Luffy asked as he hung upside down from the figure head.

"She's just a little stressed," Robin said, "I'm sure she'll be fine with a little rest—"

"AHHHH!" as soon as Robin finished her sentence Nami's scream came from the room.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled worriedly as he and the rest of the crew—excluding the sleeping Zoro— bolted to the door and threw it open.

The crew stopped in bewilderment, "Who's that?" Luffy asked calmly at the sight of the unconscious young man.

"Like hell if I know." Nami said.

Sanji walked forward and lifted up the guy's head, revealing the bloody bandages covering his left eye, "He's out cold," Sanji said, "Hmm?" he sounded as he noticed something in his hand, "he must be one of the marines from earlier," he freed the object—a hat—from his hand.  
"A marine?" Usopp and Chopper screamed.

"Oi," Sanji announced, "be quiet. We don't want him to wake up yet."

"Ugh," the kid moaned.

"Shit," Sanji said as he stepped back.

"What…what happened?" the kid straightened up as he rubbed his head. He looked up, "Ahh!" he screamed as he stood up and backed into the wall, "Stay back," he screamed as he drew the pistol at his hip, "If you take one step closer I swear I'll—"

He was cut off by the sound of a drawing sword, "or what?" Zoro said, suddenly appearing at the door with a grin. "Luffy, who's this guy?"

"I don't know. Some marine."

"Is he being a nuisance?" Zoro asked.

"Nah," the captain said, "it's all right."

"Got it," Zoro sheathed his sword.

"No, it's not all right," Nami screamed—teeth bared—as she hit the captain over the head, somehow managing to cause a bump to form, "we have a marine, one of the many that is out there to kill us, on our boat. We have to do something about this."

"Right," Luffy said, "Hey you," he said to the marine, who raised his shaking pistol in response to the young man's strong voice, "you hungry?" he asked cheerfully, causing the marine along with the rest of the crew to collapse in a strange mixture of shock and irony.

"That's not what I meant!" Nami angrily screamed as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess," the marine said in an unsurely manner as he stood up and holstered his pistol.

"Great," Sanji said, "I'll cook up some lunch," he and the others walked by the still angry Nami, completely ignoring her attitude toward accepting a marine onto the ship.

"Idiots," she said as she slapped her forehead, "I joined a crew of complete idiots."


	2. Chapter 2: Suro Suro no Mi

Sanji came out onto the deck, trays of food in hand, "Come eat, everyone," he said and the crew and the marine sat in a circle and each took a plate. Most of the crew seemed to be getting along with the marine, despite the initial tension from earlier.

"Do you want me to change those bandages for you?" Chopper asked, noting the bloody bandages on the boy's head.

"No," he refused with a kind smile, "it's okay."

"So, how'd you end up getting left behind anyway?" Luffy asked around the mound of food in his mouth.

"I'm not sure. I just remember getting hit with something and then waking up surrounded by you guys."

"What'll happen when your commanding officer realizes that you aren't onboard?" Robin asked.

"That depends. How badly did you beat the crew?"

"About five minutes," Luffy said.

"Any casualties?"

"Probably." Zoro said.

"Then I wouldn't count on him realizing I'm gone. But if he does realize that I'm with you guys he's going to come after you under basis of holding a soldier hostage."

"Well, that's just great for you," Nami said angrily, "but that means we're going to have to deal with an entire fleet of marine ships."

"Don't worry, Nami," Luffy said as he took another bite of meat, "We can take them."

"Actually," the marine said before Nami could respond, "you won't have to. When they catch up to you they'll send a dinghy out to retrieve me. As long as I am given over peacefully they won't pursue you until I've returned to base."

"Can your commander be trusted to uphold that deal?" Sanji asked.

"Commander Coney would never break that deal, especially when a soldier's life is on the line."

"So that's why you're so calm." Robin said.

"Hmm?" the others asked.

"I noticed it earlier. Most people who get stuck on a pirate ship, especially one owned by pirates as famous as the Straw Hat Pirates, would freak out, but this entire time you've stayed collected. You must trust your Commander a lot."

"I do. Sure, he may not be the strongest marine Commander, but he is one of the most righteous men I know."

"I guess that's pretty rare," Nami said, finally giving in to the fact that the crew wasn't as worried about this kid as she was, "No offense."

"None taken," he said, "don't think that all marines, or even Commanders for that matter, believe in absolute justice. There are a few of us out there who believe that the ends don't always justify the means."

"I wish we'd have run into more of those kind of marines in the past," Nami said.

"Well, when you think about it," Sanji said, "We have gotten lucky with Smoker. He's let us go on more than one occasion."

"You don't think very highly of the marines, do you?" the kid asked Nami.

"Of course not," she said, "we're pirates after all."

"I guess that's understandable."

"What about you?" she asked him, "do you think highly of pirates?"

"I suppose not. But then again, I never thought a pirate would offer a marine food, let alone a meal as good as—" he stopped, "do you hear that?" he asked in a solemn voice.

Nami perked up and listened for a moment before screaming, "Get down!" as she and the others ducked a cannon ball whizzed over their head, crashing into the starboard railing of the ship. "We're under attack," she said as she looked at the incoming fleet of ships. "Hey, kid," she called to the marine, "You better be right about that deal you were talking about."

"Is it the marines?" the kid asked, looking into the distance.

Ignoring him, Nami called, "Luffy!" she called to her captain—who was looking over the railing at the approaching ships— "Get us up to the crow's nest."

* * *

"What is it, Sergeant?" Commander Coney asked the marine.

"Sir, you're going to want to check this out," he handed him a pair of binoculars, "look up at their crows nest."

"Hmm," he said looking through the binoculars "is that Sergeant Launcher?"

"Yes, sir, we believed he was killed considering his circumstance and the fact that he didn't make it back on board. Should I initiate the trade?"

"Hmm," the Commander said as he looked back at the four other marine ships following his lead, "No, set up a Den Den Mushi Speaker."

* * *

"Hey, kid," Nami asked the marine, "should it take this long?"

"I don't think so." he said as he looked through one of Usopp's telescopes, "Maybe they haven't noticed us yet."

"They're only about a hundred meters away, and still approaching. If they haven't noticed us yet, they're not searching for us."

"100 meters? Are you sure?" he handed her the binoculars.

"At the most," she said, confused at his skepticism, "I can make out some of the people from here."

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"Well, marine ships only come within 100 meters of another ship if they intend to either inspect or confront it. Otherwise they do whatever they can to avoid contact."

Nami looked into the binoculars, "Is your Commander a tall skinny guy with really big sideburns?"

"Yeah, that's him. Is he getting on a dinghy?" the marine asked expectedly.

"No, he's—" she was cut off by some loud feedback from the incoming ships.

"Sergeant Launcher," he called over the Den Den Mushi Speaker.

"You see, I told you he'd be here. He'll uphold the deal." a huge smile appeared on his face.

'We'll see," Nami thought.

"Sergeant, it pains me to say this, but…" the smile disappeared from the young marine's face, "due to the situation and the danger presented by the pirates who are currently holding you hostage, we have deemed this an extreme circumstance in which the situation calls for an exception to the rules. We are very sorry. But rest assured your death will be honored as a huge factor in the aid of bringing down the Straw Hat Pirates," there was a click as the Commander hung of the Den Den Mushi.

"Kid," Nami said worriedly, "What does that mean," she looked over to the young marine—he was gripping the side of the crow's nest so hard she could hear the wood cracking beneath his fingers.

"Hey, listen to me," she grabbed the collar of his uniform and shook him, but his focus didn't shift from the direction of the ships. Nami could hear the commotion on the deck below as they tried to sort out what was happening.

"Not again," he growled under his breath, "you were supposed to be different..." Nami let go, "I TRUSTED YOU," he pulled off his marine hat and stood up on the edge of the crow's nest, "Suro Suro No…" he pulled his right arm across his body like he was readying to throw a Frisbee, "CUTTER!" he screamed as he threw the hat. In an instant the ship on the far right split in half and started sinking into the ocean. "HA." he smiled triumphantly.

"You hit the wrong ship," Nami said, arms crossed and somewhat annoyed at the situation.

"Huh?" he said straining his eye into the distance, "what do you mean?"

"Idiot," she hit him off the crow's nest to the deck below. She leaned over the edge and screamed angrily, "why didn't you hit the command ship?"

He groaned as he sat up.

"Oi, oi," Usopp said as he walked up to the boy, "how'd you do that?"

"Oh, that? I ate the Suro Suro (throw throw) fruit. It lets me throw anything at supersonic speeds and make the projectile strong enough to cut through steel."

"Well, that explains why you aren't wondering about Chopper's state" Robin said.

"But if that's the case then why didn't you hit the command ship?" Nami screamed again as she reached the deck.

"Well, I have a few issues with eye sight." he said with a laugh.

"No problem," Luffy said, "they broke a promise with you, right?"

"Yeah," he said angrily, "you guys should probably get out of here."

"No," Luffy said bluntly.

"What? Look your strong, but four marine ships?"

"Hey, what kind of pirates do you think we are?" Usopp said as he pulled out his Kabuto and Chopper transformed into his humanoid form.

"But why? Why would you fight them when it's not even your fight? You could simply leave me here and run," he screamed, questioning the strange pirates' actions.

"Because," Luffy in the furthest manner from his normally goofy demeanor, "they broke a promise that they made with one of our friends," the kid saw Zoro unsheathe two of his swords.

"Friend?" the boy said, confused at the captain's choice of words.

"Of course," Luffy said with a huge grin, "otherwise we'd have ditched you long ago."

"But…"

"Don't fight it, kid," Franky said as he started his warmup, "we're helping you," he winked at the kid before lowering his shades.

"No," Luffy shouted. Everyone stared at him, shocked, "you, what's your name?"

"Launcher…Davi D. Launcher," he responded.

"Launcher," Luffy said, "get ready," he stretched his arm back and grabbed onto Launcher with the other, "Gomu Gomu no….ROCKET," he screamed, launching him and the kid through the air, directly at the commanding ship. It wasn't long before the kid's screams were too distant for the rest of the crew to hear.

"Well," Sanji said, "Anyone want tea?"

"What?" Nami screamed as the rest of the crew followed Sanji into the kitchen, "Are you serious? Our captain just took a marine onto a marine ship led by an Commander who supposedly had a strong moral code that he just broke and you aren't concerned?"  
"Why be concerned?" Franky said, "He strong enough to beat those wimps."

"Yeah, Nami," Usopp said, "Stop worrying so much." The crew continued into the kitchen.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT, IDIOTS…" she looked over and saw Robin, still looking into the distance with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh thank God," Nami said with a sigh of relief, "Someone with some sense."

"What?" Robin said, snapping back to reality, "Sorry, Nami, but the crews right. You shouldn't worry about Luffy, he's strong enough." she headed to the kitchen.

"I'm not worried about his strength!" Nami screamed before turning around and leaning on the railing, head in her hands in anger.

She didn't see Robin stop when the door was opened, nor did anyone hear Robin mutter the one syllable as she stepped into the kitchen, "D."

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal

Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

Please Review when you're done. They help me improve my writing a lot which means a better story. Thanks for being a fan.

* * *

"Commander Coney," a marine yelled as he ran up to the Commander, "something's coming our way." he pointed into the air.

"What is it?" the Commander asked as he looked at the approaching figure. Suddenly he heard screaming and the figure crashed into the deck, "Oh, Sergeant Launcher," the Commander said, "you're safe."

"What the hell was that?" Launcher yelled as he stood up, looking slightly dazed.

"Look, Sergeant, I'm sorry. I had the intention of saving you, but—"

"What the hell were you thinking, Luffy?" Launcher yelled, completely ignoring the Commander.

"What?" Luffy said, adjusting his hat, "I got you onboard didn't I? Don't you want to get back at him?"

"Yes, but you nearly killed me?"

"But you're alive now, aren't you?" Luffy asked, somewhat puzzled at as to why Launcher was mad.

"We—well," the Commander said, somewhat nervously, as he approached the two, "thank you Straw Hat Luffy for returning my soldier. I—"

"Returning your soldier?" Launcher said slowly, fist shaking by his sides, "I am not your soldier anymore. You promised us, all of us, that our lives are more important than the mission."

"Sergeant…David…I am sorry. But the danger that these pirates present is too great for us to follow normal protocol."

"Danger? Don't lie to me. You always said that it was our jobs as marines to take them down because they are pirates. You yourself said that if it weren't for them thugs like Crocodile would have way too much influence in the world."

"Times change, Sergeant," the Commander said angrily. "Due to the events at Impel Down I have found myself siding more with the World Government's view on this. I now see that, even if it means going against my own morals, they must be killed."

"Why?" Launcher said, a tear starting to form under his right eye, "You were my hope…but you betrayed me…" he clenched his fists so tight that blood started trickling down his hands. Luffy just stood, watching the scene, "I thought you would be different…but you do this…AHHH" he screamed as he charged at the man.

He put the Commander in a strange hold, flipped him over his head, and slammed him to the ground with a sickening crack.

"Fire!" a soldier yelled from somewhere on the ship, but before any of the bullets could reach Davi, Luffy jumped infront of him, deflecting the bullets at the attacking marines.

"Oi," he said with a serious look cast upon his face, "don't interfere with their fight."

The Commander stood up and faced Davi, "David, think about what you're doing," he said, a trickled of blood coming from his mouth, "don't you realize that you just went against an Commander of the World Government."

"I don't care," he said as he took a step closer to the Commander. The soldiers raised their weapons again, preparing to take another shot, and Luffy braced to rebound an attack if necessary, "I'm not taking orders from you anymore," he stepped forward and, in one fluid motion, grabbed his wrist, pulled him to the ground, and drove his elbow into his stomach.

"Everyone, fire," a marine yelled, but before the order could be carried out, Luffy—grinning from ear to ear—extended his arms and whipped them across the deck, knocking most of the marines into the sea.

Davi stood up. The Commander did his best to sit up and catch his breath, "Okay, David," he coughed up a little blood, "I'm sorry. Please, come back. I won't report any of this." he coughed up more blood, "We can take those pirates in and you can be a hero," he feebly got to his feet with a hopeful smile, "you'll finally get the promotion that you deserve, David."

"Forget it," Launcher said and the smile vanished from the Commander's face, "you've already betrayed me once, I'm not going to let it happen again," he headed for the Commander again. Coney tried to draw his sword but it was too late; Davi swept his legs and came down on the Commander's face with his elbow, knocking out several teeth. "Besides, if you can't even beat one of your soldiers, what hope do you have of taking these guys down."

"Hey, Launcher," Luffy said, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," he responded and Luffy shot his hand forward and grabbed onto the mast of the thousand sunny, "Oh, and one more thing," he said as Luffy wrapped his free arm around his chest, "My name's Davi, shithead," even though he knew it was coming he couldn't force himself from screaming as Luffy shot him back to the pirate ship.

By the time they landed—more specifically, Luffy landed; Davi hit the mast—Nami had already had the crew prepare to depart. Before the marines had time to react, she had the ship moving with a strong wind at their back.


	4. Chapter 4: See What Happened

Here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

Please Review when you're done. They help me improve my writing a lot which means a better story. Thanks for being a fan.

* * *

When Davi woke up he was lying on a bed in the sickbay. It took his eye a minute to refocus before he noticed Chopper on the other side of the room, "Great," he said, "you're finally awake," he walked toward Davi and checked the fresh bandage on his head, "you've been out for about two hours."  
"Two hours? How hard did I hit my head," he said as he stood up, noting the apparent lack of pain.

"Pretty hard, you hit the mast head first, but you don't show signs of concussion and the medicine I gave you healed you up pretty well."

"Thanks," he said, rubbing his head, "so you changed my bandages," he said somewhat sadly.

"Yeah," Chopper said, "should I have left them?" he was slightly worried that he ignored a relevant piece of medical history.

"No it's fine. I just would have preferred you to have not seen…you know."

"You mean your missing left eye?" Chopper said guiltily.

"Yeah. I'm a little self conscious about it……do the others…well…know?"

"Hmm…" Chopper said, thinking back to when he changed the bandages.

(*Flashback)_Chopper stood over Davi, changing the bandages when suddenly he saw the whole where his left eye should be, "AHH," he screamed in a mixture of fear in surprise, "his eye."_

"_What is it, Chopper?" Nami screamed as she and Zoro barged in. "Oh that's just creepy," she said once she saw the place where Davi's eye should have been._

"_Hmf," Zoro shrugged, not phased in the slightest at the sight. The two left the sickbay._

_(*end flashback)_

"I don't think too many know?" Chopper said with a nervous smile.

"That look pretty much says they do," Davi said.

"Don't worry," Chopper said somewhere between a state of assurance and nervousness, "no one on the crew will care. I mean, just look at Usopp."

"It's not what others think, that I care about. I just don't like talking about it," he raised his hand and placed it over the bandages covering his eye.

(*Flashback)

"_Stand up," the towering figure shouted as he pulled a sixteen year-old Davi up by his hair, "you're worthless." he threw the boy against the wall causing him to fall to his knees, a warm stream of blood flowing down the back of his neck._

"_I'm sorry, Dad," he cried as he held his hand to the blood on the back of his head, "I swear it won't happen again."_

"_It better not," his father shouted. His father then paused before walking forward, "Look at me when I'm talking to you," he slapped Davi hard across the face, "disrespectful," he kicked him on the right knee, "ungrateful," he kicked his other knee, "freak of nature," he punched him in the chest, causing his head to snap back and hit the wall again, leaving a large, round stain of blood on the wall._

_Davi straightened himself up, panting "It's not…" he spat blood out, "It's not my fault," he coughed, causing more blood to be spat out, "that I ate the fucking thing." Shaking, he used the wall to help him stand up, "You're the one who made me eat it." He fell down from the pain in his knees._

"_Shut up," his father screamed as he punched Davi on the left cheek, knocking out a tooth, "That fruit was supposed to help us work the farm. You were supposed to make us rich."_

"_Then why didn't you sell the fucking thing?" he picked up the tooth and threw it at his father, only to miss by a few feet. "Oh my god," Davi said as he realized what he had just done, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I swear it won't happen again."_

"_That's right," his father gave him a wicked smile, "it won't," he dug his fingers into the back of Davi's neck and dragged him over to the table and slammed his face on the surface, "When I'm done with you, you won't ever go against me again," He shifted his grip to the hair on the back of Davi's head and with an even wider smile drove his face toward the table…_


	5. Chapter 5: Coping and a Hope of return

_Here's chapter 5. Please Review. _

* * *

_(*Flashback) "Davi," the doctor said, "can you make out the letters on this card?" he held up a card._

"_No, it's all blurry."_

_The doctor lowered the card with a sigh and pulled the glasses off of Davi's head, "This is a problem," he said, "it seems that the loss of your eye has affected your sight more than I had thought," he put the glasses in a bin on his desk, "I had hoped that it would only affect your depth perception, but that doesn't seem to be the case."_

"_Then why aren't my glasses helping like they used to?"_

"_I'm not sure, but, from what I have seen, the damage to your remaining eye has only made the use of glasses ineffective."_

"_How could this happen?"_

"_I'm not sure," he stood up and put his chin in his hand, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," Davi said confused._

_The doctor leaned in and asked, "Is it true you ate a Devil Fruit?"_

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Really," he said excitedly, "What can you do?"_

"_I can throw any object at supersonic speeds."_

_The doctor immediately burst into laughter. He looked at Davi's irritated look on his very bruised face, "Sorry," he coughed to stop the laughter, "So, how did this happen?" _

_Davi opened his mouth, ready to tell the truth, but when he looked past the doctor's shoulder he saw his father through the window, glaring through at him threateningly, "It…It was an accident on the farm. I was being careless."_

"_I see," the doctor said, completely accepting the lie, "well, just be more careful from now on. This is the third time you've been in here for one of these accidents."_

"_But what am I supposed to do about seeing?"_

"_I'm sorry, Davi, you're just going to have to learn to deal with it. But don't worry, you may only be able to see objects clearly when they are only a foot or so in front of you, but I have a theory." he picked up another card, "If you are able to read this card, tell me," he started taking steps backward._

_When he was about 10 meters away the card suddenly came into focus, "Wait, I can read it."_

"_Hmm," the doctor walked a few steps back and the card instantly went out of focus._

"_What the hell?" Davi asked._

"_When I was walking in you didn't wonder who I was. You even greeted me, yet you didn't greet me as I walked into my office. It seems that you have another meter range at about 10 meters away." he winked, "I'm sure you'll find a use for it."_

* * *

"_What are you doing?" his father yelled as he sat down to eat dinner. "Have you finished your work?" He raided an eyebrow._

"_Yes," Davi said, "I milked the cows, sheered the sheep, and fixed the plow," he stared at his father as if a challenge had been issued._

"_And the stable?"_

"_Cleaned and reorganized."_

"_Fine" his father said annoyed, "eat the damn food," he stood up from the table as Davi started putting food on his plate. As the father reached the doorway a smile crept on his face, "Did you cool the cheese from the barrels in the barn?"_

"_No," Davi said, confused, "That's your job. You always—" before he could finish, his father kicked the chair out from under him, and he crashed to the floor. "What the hell?"_

"_You lazy, little shit," he kicked Davi in the ribs, "I give you food, and a home and the clothes on your back and you don't even think of doing a little more to help out around here. Davi mumbled something too softly for his father to hear, "What was that?" he picked up his son by the collar of his ragged shirt._

"_I said it was your job, bastard," he glared at his father with his one eye. His father couldn't explain it, but a shiver had crawled up his spine. He shook off the uneasy feeling and threw his son to the floor. _

"_Don't ever talk to me like that again," he pointed threateningly at Davi, "if you ever do that again, I'll—"_

"_Or you'll what? You'll hit me again?" he picked up a knife from the table, "I'm done with you," his grip on the knife tightened and he started taking steps back._

"_Heh, what are you going to do with that?" a smile formed on his face, "you can barely see. How do you plan on using that useless power of yours on me?"_

_Davi stopped moving backward, "Like this. Suro Suro no fastball," he wound up and threw the knife in an overhead motion. It struck his father in the gut and shot through his body, through the wall, and disappeared somewhere in the farm. His father hit the ground before he knew what had happened and Davi darted out the door._

* * *

_Davi walked up to the uniformed man with the strange sideburns, "excuse me," Davi tapped the man on the soldier, "I want to join the marines."_

_The man turned around and looked at this boy—ragged clothing, bruises all over his face monoeyed face, yet there was a strange determination…a fire in that one remaining eye, "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Davi. D Launcher," he said with as much strength as he could put into his words._

"_Then head over to the recruitment office, I'm sure they could help you out."_

"_They rejected me," he said, trying to contain his anger, "but I have to do this…I have to get out of this place."_

"_Well I'm sorry, David. but I can't simply let you join the marines," he turned around and headed for his ship._

"_Suro Suro no fastball," the man heard a crash. He turned toward the sound and saw a tree a few meters away with a hole the size of his fist through the center of the trunk. _

"_Hmm," he said, inspecting the boy, "you know, I may have a spot available. But first, I need you to tell me something," he paused, "What is the worst thing that one man can do to another?"_

_Davi stood there for a moment before saying, eye glaring, "Betrayal."_

"_Perfect answer," the man said, "I am Commander Coney," he shook Davi's hand, "I'll clear up this whole…misunderstanding with headquarters. Welcome to the marines."_

_______________________(*End Flashback)__________________________

"Davi…Davi," Chopper said, bringing Davi back to reality.

"What? Oh, sorry, I zoned out there for a bit," he stood up and headed for the door, "Thanks for helping me out," he walked out the door.

"Hey," Sanji said as he served tea to Robin and Nami, "looks who's awake," Luffy jumped down from the figurehead and landed infront of Davi.

"That was awesome," he said, "where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"I taught myself, actually."

"Luffy told us about it," Nami said, "why fight like that? It seems like throwing punches would be more effective, and with your power wouldn't you be better at fighting from a distance anyway? I mean, I know your eyesight is bad enough so that you didn't know you hit the wrong ship at about 50 meters, but how bad is it?"

"How far away would you say you are from me, Nami?"

"About a meter?"

"Right now, you're blurry. At about four meters I get split vision. Then at about 50 meters everything just kinda blurs together."

"I see," Robin said, "So you developed your fighting to compensate with your eyesight. As long as you can make physical contact with your enemy eyesight doesn't matter."

"Right…" he paused for a moment in contemplation. The others stared, wondering what was going on, "Guys. You've been really nice, but I don't want to be a hassle. Would you mind if we make port somewhere so that I can start to make my way back to headquarters?"

"Sure," Nami said, looking at the log pose, "we'll reach the next island in two days. There should have a few marines there."

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Luffy said, "Why not come with us?"

"Because, it's what I set out to do. I'm going to prove that not all marines are like that damned commander. You don't mind that I'm going back to the marines, do you?"

"Why should we?" Zoro said, "you haven't gotten in our way. It's not our place to stop you," he stretched, sat down, and fell asleep.

Davi stared at the group for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"Hey," Nami said slightly disturbed "what's so funny?"

"You guys...are the strangest pirates…ever," he forced out amidst fits of laughter.

Luffy joined in with the laughing, "He's got a point." At this remark from the captain everyone, even Nami, started laughing at the strange situation. What pirates had ever liked a marine enough to allow him passage on their ship.

Suddenly Nami stopped laughing, "Hey," she scanned the deck, "where's Brook been all this time?" everyone stopped laughing at the realization that they hadn't seen the crew member for some time.

"Brook?" Davi asked confused. The skeleton hadn't been issued a new bounty as part of the Straw Hats so Davi had little knowledge, if any, of the pirate.

Suddenly a guffaw was heard from below, "Yohohohohoho."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Nami screamed and she and Robin rushed into their quarters.

From the deck, the men heard a series of crashes and cracks and, before long, Brook was thrown onto the deck, a pair of Robin's black and white panties stuck in his afro.

To Davi's amazement, Zoro didn't wake up,"Like I said," Davi commented with a quizzical look, "strangest pirates ever."

* * *

Well, that was one of the longer chapters so far. I hope you enjoyed getting a bit of Davi's history in this one.

Up next a strange island lies between the straw hats and their destination. How will the straw hats be able to stand up to one of the most challenging enemies they have ever faced?

As always, thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: A Strange Island

Here's chapter 6. Hope you enjoy. Please review

Wind Island Arc: Part 1

* * *

Davi, not wanting to be a burden, was helping Nami with directing the ship that night—a job Luffy was supposed to have, but he had long since fallen asleep on the figurehead. "Davi," she ordered, "pull the tillar hard to the right." He did as he was told, "Good, that's good. Straightened it out." He did so and walked out to the deck.

"What's with the change of direction?"

"You see that island in the distance?" she pointed off the starboard side of the ship.

Davi squinted, but he couldn't make anything out, "I can't see a thing."

"well," she continued, "I noticed it some time ago. I've been trying to set a course that will allow us to pass by the island, but no matter what I do we seem to be heading straight for it."

"What island is it? We couldn't have arrived at Strohmtown already."

"I don't know. It's not on any of my charts and we seem to have been picking up speed."

"How far off is it?"

"I'd say it's about a mile from away from the ship, but the further we've sailed, the stronger the winds have been, and they all seem to go to that island."

"But the direction of the wind shouldn't matter. If they are blowing toward the island, shouldn't we still be able to run parallel to it?"

"Yes," she said, "we should, but there's something strange with these winds. It's almost like they're pushing the boat, not the sails."

"How is that possible?"

"How the hell should I know?" she yelled, being careful not to wake the crew."

"What should we do?"

Nami stood in contemplation. Davi, realizing she may need some time to figure this out, went back to man the tillar. 'Hmm,' she thought, 'we could try using the oars…but if my theory about the boat being pushed is correct that won't keep us from hitting the island. I guess the best thing we could do is do our best to stay parallel to it and try to get out of these strange winds.' "Davi," she called, "do your best to keep the tiller straight."

"Got it," he called back as he straightened the tiller.

'I don't like this wind,' she thought, 'there's something strange about it.'

She looked at the island. She was confidant that it was closer now. She'd have to do her best to guide the ship out of these winds, or else they'd have to face water lay on that island.

"Meat," Luffy moaned in a half-sleep state as he walked by the concentrating Nami.

"Oh no you don't," Nami said as he grabbed her sleepy captain, "go help Davi keep the tiller straight."  
"But Nami," he complained, "it's so early. Why do you have to be so bossy?"

She was getting frustrated, "Luffy," she hit him over the head, somehow managing to cause a bump to form, "get up there before I use you as a sail," she kicked him in the rear and, with a yawn, he sluggishly headed over to help Davi.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Wind Island Arc.

Let's see what ordeals the straw hats and their new friend must face.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7: Hiding in the Trees

Here's chapter 7. Please Review

Wind Island Arc: Part 2

* * *

"Luffy, Davi," Nami called, "are you okay?" she asked, concerned about the increasing wind speed.

"We're fine," Davi said, his voice a little strained, "are we almost past the island?"

Nami looked at the island. Over the past few hours she had noticed that the ship was approaching the island at a faster and faster rate. She had checked the ships trajectory and noticed that, despite the tiller being held steady, the ship was moving closer to the island faster than it was moving forward. Suddenly she heard a cracking sound.

"Nami?" Davi called, wondering why she was so silent.

"Quiet," she screamed back, 'what was that?' she thought when the sound came again.

"Hey, hey," Franky said grumpily as he burst out through the door to the sleeping quarters, "what's with all the noise?"

"Franky?" Nami said, "Do you hear that?" the cracking sound came again.

"Oh crap," Franky ran over to the starboard side of the ship and looked over, "Girl, what are you doing? You're hurting the ship."

"What are you talking about?" she said, angered at his accusation.

"Have you been fighting this current all this time?"

"What current? It's only a lot of wind, the ship's held against stronger gales before."

"Look down, girlie," he said. She walked over to the railing.

"I don't see anything? What current are you talking about?"

"Watch…Strong Right," he screamed as he extended his hand from his forearm into the water. However, instead of pulling it back he let it sit."

"What are you trying to prove, Franky?" Nami said, annoyed.

"This," he let out a large amount of slack on the chain and his fist was suddenly pulled closer to the island at an alarming speed. "The current somehow lies just below the waters surface."

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess, really," he said, "but that kind of sound usually comes from a ship that's fighting too strong of a current."

"So what should I do?"

"Who's at the tiller?"

"Davi and Luffy."

"Hey, Marine, Straw Hat," he shouted, "listen up. Push the tiller to port."

"What?" Nami screamed, "Are you crazy? That'll set us straight for the island."

"Would you rather have to abandon ship?" he said in a grave voice and Nami gave in to the ship right.

The instant the ship pointed toward the island, it picked up tremendous speed. Everyone on the ship was thrown from where they stood. Soon after they all regained their balance, Usopp burst onto the deck screaming, "What's the big idea, some of us are trying to—" before he could finish the sentence the ship beached on the lush island, causing everyone to shoot several feet forward from where they stood.

* * *

As they came to, those who had been asleep walked out onto the deck, wondering what had happened. After some explaining from Nami she said that she needed some people to scout the island for food and water while she figured out how they were going to get off the island, "Sanji," Nami said, "Why don't you take Luffy and Davi and see what you can find?"

"Ah, Nami-swan," he said, swooning to the point of obsession, "you asked me first because of your undying love and trust for me, right?"

"…Sure," she said, waving him off, "Whatever, Sanji." With that he, Luffy, Davi hopped off this ship and headed out into the forest. "Everyone else," she said, "Help Franky with a damage report," they all went off to do the job, except for Zoro.

"Nami," he said as he walked up to her, "I'm going to tail them."

"You don't trust that Davi kid either, do you?"

"No," he said, "he was betrayed by his commander, yet he still wants to return? Something's not right."

"I know what you mean. I only let him help with steering last night because I didn't want him out of my sight. But you shouldn't worry," Nami said, "with eyesight as bad as his, how much trouble could he be to the others, especially Luffy and Sanji?"

"Don't forget, Nami, he has a Devil Fruit power. We still don't know what he is truly capable of. He may be hiding something about his power," he jumped over the railing to the beech below.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," she followed him to the beech below.

"Why?" he asked, as if her coming along was an insult.

"Look, you have the worst sense of direction ever. If you go out alone, we'll be sending a search party out for you before sunset."

"Fine," he said reluctantly. He normally would have defended himself against that accusation, but as the others got further into the woods, the harder it would be too find them. The two ran into the forest, ready to find out how much trust they really could put into Davi.

* * *

The scouting party had been walking for about an hour. Now, the canopy was so thick, barely any light could shine through. "You know, kid, it's been bothering me," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette, "if you have such bad eyesight how are you able to get around…and how have you been able to stay with us this well?" he raised his curly eyebrow, awaiting an answer.

"Well, you learn to cope. I may see double at extremely short distances, but there's a small window at about 10 meters where I have perfect vision," he stepped over a particularly large root, "so I just had to teach myself to measure distance with my steps and take good notes on what my surroundings are like at that distance."

"What about fighting?" Sanji said, having doubts that his eyesight was really as bad as he said it was, "it must be hard not being able to see when an attack is coming at you."

"Sure, I can't see anything clearly after about a foot or so, but that's plenty of time to dodge…usually. Otherwise I just have to counter attacks."

"So what, you just take the punch?" Luffy said with a goofy grin, "that sounds pretty stupid."

"Says the guy who steps in front of bullets and cannon balls," Sanji threw in."

"Countering is very effective, Luffy. They say you are most vulnerable as you are attacking. But the truth is, you're even more vulnerable during the attack. No one is ever trained to guard while their fist makes contact with the opponent. I use that small window of opportunity to grab them and take 'em down."

"Hmm," Sanji kicked at Davi's head, making contact. However, Davi moved with the strike and, with the motion, grabbed Sanji's leg and flipped him over his back and onto the ground.

"See," he said, tightening his grip on Sanji's leg.

"Not bad," Sanji said as he whipped his other leg at the back of Davi's knees with incredible speed, knocking him to the ground. Sanji stood up, "But your back's exposed."

"I never said I had perfected it," Davi said with a smile as he got to his feet, "But how many people expect to get taken down after a successful—" there was a rustling in the trees behind him, "what was that? Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Luffy said as more rustling was heard amongst the trees.

"You know," Sanji said, dropping his cigarette butt and lighting a new one, "it is kind of strange that the path we traveled was this clear. Despite the heavy foliage, we never really had to go out of our way to keep moving." A soft 'pft' sound was heard and Davi suddenly dropped to the ground.

"What was that?" Luffy screamed as he and Sanji stood ready for an attack. Another 'pft' was heard and Sanji raised his leg in time to catch a wooden dart in his shoe.

"Poisonous darts," he said as he knocked the little dart out of his shoe, "whatever you do, don't let them—" his captain crashed to the floor, several darts shot into his back—Sanji didn't really react, "…I'm getting too used to this kind of this…" he ducked as several darts flew overhead, "…happening." He saw some more rustling, "Gotcha," he dashed forward and kicked, connecting with someone's head. "Easy pickins," he said as he stood over the unconscious man dressed in some strange tribal clothing. 'Pft' 'Pft' 'Pft', "Shit," Sanji said, before crashing to the ground with three darts sticking out the side of his neck.

* * *

"Zoro, did you see that?" Nami asked from their hiding spot in a thick cluster of bushes.

"Yeah," he said, hand on the hilt of one of his katana in case he needed to strike, "let's follow them," he stood up and started heading toward the men who were dragging Sanji, Luffy, and Davi away.

"Wait," Nami said before he could continue, "you're not leading the way," she grabbed his wrist as she walked by him, making sure that even his horrible sense of direction wouldn't mess this up.

* * *

Ooh, another longer one. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I'll do my best to keep up the updating.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: The Maiden of the Island

Here's Chapter 8

The Wind Island Arc: Part 3

* * *

"Miss Navigator," Robin said as she opened the door to the study where Nami normally worked on her maps. She closed the door upon realizing the absence of the crew member, "Chopper," Robin said as she walked up to the 'cute' crew member, exhausted from helping Franky assess the damage to the ship, "have you seen Nami?"

Chopper stood up, "No, isn't she inside?"

"I just checked, she's not there. And I can't find Zoro anywhere."  
"Well," Chopper said, "it has been a while since the scouting party went out. Nami and Zoro probably went after them. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"I hope so," Robin said, "we don't know who or what lives on this island. They may have already been killed."

"Really?" Chopper asked, tears streaming down his face, "could that really be true?"

"I don't know…" she wasn't sure. It wasn't like Nami to go anywhere without telling someone. Something just wasn't right.

"Should we go look for them?"

Robin thought for a moment before answering, "No. We already have two crew members unacounted for, along with a missing scouting group. It would be best not to put any more of our lives in danger until it is absolutely necessary."

___________________________________________  
The scouting party awoke with a start as cold water was poured on them. They quickly go to their feet, "Where are we?" Luffy asked, "what's going on?" He, Sanji, and Davi looked around. They were in a strange room, dimly lit by candles and a small amount of light that shone through a few windows in the ceiling. Men and women in tribal garb, all facing one end of the room surrounded them.

The three turned to face the same direction and stared at the most beautiful women they had ever seen: tall; skinny; smooth skin; long, straight, blond hair-swaying slightly as if caught in a breeze; perfectly structured face with sharp eyes; well endowed; and, much to the delight of every man in the room, very scantily clad. She was sitting on a red cushion on a slightly elevated pillar.

Sanji nearly collapsed from the sight. Even Luffy, who was normally oblivious to this sort of woman's charms, had a hard time focusing to say the least. They both stood there in a very dazed way, blood flowing out of their noses; however Davi just stood there, perplexed as to why these two pirates suddenly started acting all…loopy.

"What's wrong," he asked, but Luffy was too busy drooling to respond. The woman leaned forward, shocked that a man was responding differently.

"Do you not see," Sanji yelled at Davi, "Oh, right. You must not be able to see her from… this …distance." his focused trailed off as it moved back to the woman.

"Who?" Davi asked, "you mean the woman wearing nothing but a few leaves? I can see her fine, she's right in my window of vision."

"So," the woman said in a soft, beautiful voice that echoed around the room, "you don't find me attractive?" She suddenly disappeared from her cushion and reappeared just behind Davi and embraced him in a hug from behind, "That's too bad," she said, "I especially love blonds," she rustled his hair and he tried to squirm out of her hold. "Oh don't do that," she said seductively in his ear as she started rubbing his chest a little, "it's not very often that I get presented with this much of a challenge."  
"Would you get off me?" he said flatly. Her grip loosened in shock and Davi pulled out of her grip, yet stayed close so he could keep an eye on her.

"Not even a blush?" she said, astounded. She regained her composure, "I knew you marines were tough," she said, noting the uniform Davi was wearing, "but I've gotten through many men honorable soldiers in my time here," Davi looked around. From the men he could pick out he spotted a few tattered remains of marine uniforms. "It just takes a little time. Come with me," she held out a hand.

"I'd rather not, thank you," Davi said.

"I don't think you understand," suddenly wind started blowing as if a storm was coming in, "I'm not asking you…I'm telling you," suddenly her body vanished and Davi was picked up off his feet and flown through a trapdoor in the ceiling.

The crowd below remained amazed at the woman's beauty, and her exit only drove them into further amazement.

* * *

"Zoro," Nami said, surprised after witnessing the scene through the window, "did you see that?" she looked over to the swordsman, "Zoro...Oh my god," she said worriedly.

"What, what is it?"

"Zoro…you're blushing…"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Davi asked as he was tossed to the floor of a very modern room--much unlike the one below. The woman, however, didn't respond, "Hey," he said, "What's the big idea?" he screamed as he stood up, "you scare me half to death flying me up here, and now you don't say anything--"

"Shut up," she screamed, she turned around, "how...how did you resist the pheromones?"

"...Pheromones?" Davi asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Yes, pheromones. You're supposed to be so attracted to me that you can't even speak," a tear fell down her face, "why aren't you affected?"

"Look, I don't know what these, 'pheromones' are. But you've got some serious issues to deal with if you can't stand the fact that I'm not falling head over heals for you."

"I need...I need your help." she fell to her knees.

"Help? After you did that to my friends? Why should I help you?"

"I didn't do it, but the people responsible are forcing me to do this. Please...I beg of you," he bowed down.

"No," Davi said.

"What?" she looked up.

"What you did...I consider an attack on my friends. What possible reason could I have for helping you?"

"Because they're holding my little brother hostage."

Davi clenched his fists, 'shit, what do I do?' he thought. 'If this woman's lying I should try to take her down now...but I don't know if this pheromone this will simply wear off. On the other hand, if she really is telling the truth, her brother wasn't involved in all of this...' "Fine, I'll help. But if I even sense that you are going to betray me, you're on your own."

* * *

"Hm," a young, fat woman said as she hung up the Black Den Den Mushi, "this one may be troublesome. Honey, tie down his two nakama before the effects wear off."

"Yes, dear," the bulky man said as he walked out from the secret compartment behind the room. A few seconds later he walked back in with Sanji under his arm, "Dear, it appears we have a runaway." He said with a smile, "Shall I hunt him down?"

"Hmm," the woman said, "don't worry. Arie is the Air Logia. We need not worry about him, especially while we know the pheromone's affect him. But other boy, the marine, kill him. If he finds out how to snap them out of the trance, we'll be in big trouble."

* * *

I can not stress enough that this is not a smut fan fic. But in the One Piece universe, is a woman like that really hard to believe?

Hope you enjoyed, please review.

Also, I've been getting a lot of replies (be in emails or reviews) that have been telling me off about Luffy's reaction, so I added the first part of next chapter to the end of this one. I wish some people could be more patient and realize that I wouldn't make a mistake that big.


	9. Chapter 9: Strange Reasons

Here's chapter nine. Please review

The Wind Island Arc: Part 4

* * *

"Who's holding your…Stand up," he said, annoyed that she was still on her knees. Once she stood up he continued, "who's holding your brother hostage?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Lovecrest. They're in a secret room in the back of the chamber below."

"How do I get in? Are you going to take me back down?" he pointed to the hole that he was brought up in.

"No. You'll need the key that they have."

"And how would I do that?"

"By following this tunnel," she opened a door at the end of the room. The corridor was so long and dark, Davi couldn't see where it ended, "It's a long path, but it will take you down to their hiding spot. Please, hurry, I don't know how much danger my brother is in."

"Hmm," Davi stood there for a moment, "what's your name?" he asked.

"Arie…why?"

"Arie, my name's Davi. But before I can really trust you I need to ask you something. You have the Logia power of Air, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Is anyone else involved, other than you and the Lovecrests?"

"No," she said, "Why?"

"It's probably nothing," he walked over to the hole, "take me down."

"But, you can't—"

"Just take me down," he said, annoyed. Arie, with a sigh, grabbed him and flew him back down the hole to the room below.

* * *

"Zoro, Luffy…" Nami said quietly as shook the swordsman and her captain from their hiding place in a crawlspace in the ceiling, "snap out of it…" she smacked them across their faces, 'Shit,' she thought, 'the moment we stepped in here, Zoro's been acting weird,' she looked at the swordsman, face a shade of red that she believed would never appear on this man's face, drool coming out of his mouth. He hadn't responded to anything she said in some time. 'And Luffy, too. I know he's goofy, but to act like this?' Once Arie and Davi went through the small hole in the roof, Nami and Zoro came in through the window and brought Luffy up. However, they hadn't been able to go back down to get Sanji.

'Come to think of it,' she thought, 'I've been feeling kind of weird since I've been in here. It's like I want something…but I don't know what it is.'

Suddenly, Davi appeared with the woman from before, "Huh, what's…," she trailed as suddenly the feeling she had skyrocketed, she couldn't even focus enough to plan out what to do next.

"Davi," Arie said, "I don't understand—"

"Just face me in the direction of the room," with a sigh she turned him a bit to the right.

"It's straight ahead. You can't see it from the outside, but the entrance is about two meters tall and one meter wide."

"Good," he said as he bent down and scooped up some dirt, "Watch out," he took a few steps back until the wall was in his vision window. He kneeled down again and picked up some more dirt, clumping it into small balls of dirt. Next, he removed the pistol from his waist and unloaded the small lead bullet from it.

"What are you doing?" Arie asked, completely bewildered by what the boy was doing.

"Be quiet," he said somewhat annoyed as he scooped up each of the balls and held them, along with the bullet, in each of his hands—making sure that the bullet was in the middle of the pile. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It would take a lot of concentration to aim this—if he could even manage to pull it off on his first attempt. "Let's hope this works," he said as he opened his eyes and carefully took aim before winding up, "Suro Suro no," he screamed, "Junk Ball," he brought both arms forward in a rapid motion and released the balls, hitting the wall instantaneously. The sound of cracking stone behind the cloud of smoke was enough to tell Davi that his planned worked. As the smoke started clearing a large hole in the wall appeared, revealing the secret room. They could hear coughing among the dust.

"Arie?"

"Yes, Davi?" she asked, appearing somewhat shaken from the power displayed.

"Which one has that power that you mentioned?"

"The woman…why?"

"Well, well, well," Mrs. Lovecrest said as she and her husband stepped out from the dust. Arie evaporated herself before they could see her, "what a smart kid. To not only find our secret room, but to get in without going through the tunnel." Davi took a step back and pulled his pistol from his hip. "And you're immune," she said with a smile, "now isn't this intriguing, dear," she said to her husband, "my pheromones are supposed to affect everyone regardless of their desires, regardless of their resolve, as long as I don't block them from reaching someone. And to think, this boy made direct contact with my target, yet never succumbed to his desires."

"Maybe I'm just stronger than you think."

"Doubtful. Judging by your uniform, you are a marine of insignificant rank. However, these friends of yours all have pretty steep bounties, yet all four of them fell victim to my power."

"Four?" Davi said, confused.

"Don't think we didn't notice your friends hiding in the crawlspace," she pointed up, her husband bared his teeth like an animal ready to attack its prey. Davi didn't bother looking—the roof was too high for him to have seen. "Frank, would you mind showing him?"

"Sure thing," he said as he transformed, to Davi's surprise, into a black panther-human hybrid and jumped up to the ceiling. He ripped a piece of it off and and Nami, Zoro, and Luffy fell to the ground.

Luckily for Zoro and Nami, they—somewhat—safely landed on Luffy among the crowds of dazed people. Not one of them snapped out of the trance and Mr. Lovecrest returned to his wife's side in his human form.

"So you did this to all of them, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Lovecrest said gleefully.

"Too bad it didn't work on me."

"Yes it is a shame. But we'll just have to take you down instead. If only you wouldn't have been so stubborn, we would have let you live."  
"Oh," he said with a smile, "it's not me you should be worried about," he wound up, pistol in hand, "Suro Suro no fastball," he screamed as he threw the pistol at the woman.

However, Mr. Lovecrest, in the blink of an eye, transformed back to his hybrid form and punched the speeding pistol before it hit his wife. With a smile he blew the particles of the disintegrated gun off his knuckles. "Shit," Davi said, "he's fast."

"Of course," he said, "I ate the panther fruit." he charged at Davi and slashed at his chest with his claws. Davi managed to jump back soon enough to dodge the brunt of the attack, however, Mr. Lovecrest still managed to leave four fairly deep claw marks in his chest.

Davi grunted a bit at the pain, but shrugged it off the best he could. 'Don't let them know it hurt,' he thought, 'if you do it'll be that much easier for them.'

Suddenly, Mr. Lovecrest charged again, but this time, Davi was ready. As Mr. Lovecrest swung down with his arm, Davi stepped forward. The beast-man's palm made contact with the boy's shoulder, but his movement allowed him to dodge the razor sharp claws, and it gave him an opportunity to attack.

Davi linked both his arms around the man's and forced his feet back as far as possible, pulling himself and the arm to the ground. With a pop, Mr. Lovecrest's right shoulder was dislocated.

With this moment of distraction, Davi grabbed a handful of dirt, got to his feet, and threw it at Mrs. Lovecrest. He didn't have time to put enough energy in the projectile to make it hard or fast enough to be fatal, but the result was almost as good. It collided with her head and she fell to the ground face first, unconscious.

Suddenly everyone in the room that was in the pheromone trance snapped out of it and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Don't think you've won yet," Mr. Lovecrest said. Davi looked around, but he couldn't make out Mr. Lovecrest. He couldn't figure out where he was. "You're not going to win this battle," Davi, judging from where Lovecrest's voice came from, turned around and started walking forward until his enemy came into sight. He got ready to throw another projectile, but stopped dead in his tracks.  
"If you try anything funny, I'll just have to slit her throat," he was holding the unconscious Nami with a long claw extended at her neck. Davi reluctantly dropped the dirt ball he had prepared.

"Heh, that's right. Now come here." Davi slowly walked up to the panther-human. "Perfect," he said as he raised his arm, ready to strike.

"Stop right there," Zoro said as he held his sword to Mr. Lovecrest's neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

"How are you awake? You shouldn't wake up for at least another hour."

"Don't mistake me for a weakling," Zoro raised his sword and was about to attack when suddenly Mr. Lovecrest started laughing.

"heh-eheheheh, I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Why not?"

"Because, if you do my boss will take you out in an instant."  
"Your boss?" Zoro said, "Who's that?"

"That's my secret to keep," Mr. Lovecrest said with another small laugh.

"It's Arie, the woman from before," Davi said.

"How…how did you know?" Mr. Lovecrest asked, dumbfounded.

"It was easy. When I was upstairs, she told me that her brother was being held hostage by you two. I figured that was a reasonable reason for her strange actions, considering your powers are nothing compared to a logia type. But then I asked her how many people were here. She told me it was only you two."  
"I see," Zoro said, "since she ate a Logia type Devil Fruit, these two would have been easy to take down and reveal her brother's whereabouts."  
"Right. But that leaves one question to be answered," Davi said.

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"You want to know why I told you how to find these two." Arie said, suddenly appearing in a gust of wind.

"Exactly."

"Well, there's two reasons."

"Boss," Mr. Lovecrest said excitedly, "thank God you're here. I thought I was done for."

"The first is I needed to test these two…I can't have any failures working for me," the smile vanished from Mr. Lovecrest's face.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry," she said without a trace of sincerity, "but at least you had a good run," she stepped forward and put her hand on the small cut on his neck caused by Zoro's sword. Suddenly, he fell to the ground.  
"What did you just do?" Zoro asked.

"I flooded his veins with air," she said, "thanks for giving me an entry point." She walked over to Mrs. Lovecrest.

"Hey," Zoro raised his sword, ready to run forward.

"Zoro, know you can't hurt her," Davi said. With a grunt Zoro sheathed his sword.

"This one will be a little messier though," Arie said over the woman's body, "no open wounds. I guess I can always try something new," she reached down, but suddenly Mrs. Lovecrest's eyes snapped open.

"Wait, boss, don't." she begged.  
"I'm sorry, Elaine," Arie said, "but I just can't let this failure go unpunished."

"But, Boss, there was nothing I could do. My powers don't affect people like him."

"Like him?"

"Yes. In order for my pheromones to work, the person has to have sexual desires. I did not block my pheromones from reaching him, so he should have been affected, but he wasn't. I have no power over someone like—"

"Shut up," Arie yelled and Mrs. Lovecrest fell silent. Arie placed her hand over her nose and mouth. Suddenly, Mrs. Lovecrest's stomach and chest expanded until a strange pop was heard and she fell limp. "Well," Arie said, straightening up, "I guess this leads me to my second reason." she walked up to Davi, "I want you to take me as your wife."

Zoro stared in shock.

"No," Davi said flatly.

A silence fell over the chamber as Arie and Zoro stared at the boy in shock—Zoro for the blunt response; Arie for the rejection in general.

"Uhh," Nami said, rubbing her head as she sat up, "What's going on?"

"Wait," Arie yelled, angered at the rejection, "how can you say no? Aren't I everything a man desires?"

"Oh great," Nami said, "of all the times I could have woken up, this is the moment I had to witness."

"Count yourself lucky," Zoro said to her as he helped her to her feet, "I've been here almost since the beginning. We should probably stay out of this fight."

"Yeah," Nami agreed as they slowly backed up to the wall, avoiding unconscious tribesmen and women as they did.

"Don't you get it?" Arie asked, "I'm saying you can have me to yourself until the day we die." She stepped up to him and sensually touched his face, "You can even have your way with me," she said in a seductive tone.

"No thanks," he said, completely unaffected.

"What?"

"I said no thanks." he said stoically.

"But…but…oh my god," she said, tears starting to flow down her face, "I can't believe this is happening. No man, even before Mrs. Lovecrest's powers, has ever been able to resist me," she fell to her knees, "How are you, a simple marine, able to turn me down?" she started crying harder, "Why?!" she screamed as she disappeared into the air in a strong gust of wind.

After a few moments of silence Davi walked up to Zoro and Nami, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Zoro and Nami said together as they stood up, acting like the scene they just witnessed had never happened.

"How is he not awake yet?" Davi asked, motioning toward Sanji and Luffy.

"Sanji was hit pretty hard," Nami said as Zoro scooped up the cook, none to carefully, "knowing him this incident will keep him out for the rest of the day. But this idiot," she said as she hit her captain over the head, "he's probably just sleeping. His unconsciousness probably has nothing to do with that woman's powers in his case.

"Let's just go," Zoro said. The three headed for the entrance, when they were cut off by a man yelling.

"Hold it," A tribesman wearing a tattered marine uniform yelled as he and the others stood up, weapons in hand, "don't think we're going to let you outsiders leave so easily." there were about a hundred men and women in front of them.

Davi and Zoro looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

A few moments later, they walked out the door leaving piles of bodies in the chamber. Davi shifted his hold on Luffy to get a better grip.

"Hey guys," Davi asked, looking straight ahead to keep his focus on the path, "how often does crap like this happen to you?"  
"Don't even ask," Nami said and they continued down the path to the ship.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the Wind Island mini arc.

I know, it wasn't a full blown arc with a huge battle scene, but since I introduced an OC I figured I'd save the epic ending battle for first true arc (which will in all likelihood be longer)

But first I have to wrap up this whole dilemma with Davi, so next time: Will Davi go back to the marines?

Then the real adventures begin

Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
